


Shabby Neatness

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, M/M, flashvibe, no powers!AU, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Roommate wanted: </i><b>NO HETEROSEXUALS</b><br/>Must have a job, be able to pay half the rent. <br/>No pets preferably. <br/>Must love crappy sci-fi movies and be willing to discuss television theories at length with sources.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shabby Neatness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this pic](http://56.media.tumblr.com/f88382ca5e2a6a72bc46b4ea6153c507/tumblr_o1nlfphzQp1tcrrdyo1_500.jpg). A friend sent it to me, but didn't specify a pairing and my mind immediately went to FlashVibe (because honestly, that's something Cisco would do). 
> 
> I took some creative liberties and made Barry and Cisco different ages, no powers, and Wally is in Joe's life and is young enough for Joe to be a hilariously doting parent and get away with it.
> 
> First time writing FlashVibe, hope you enjoy!

_**[Roommate wanted: NO HETEROSEXUALS](http://56.media.tumblr.com/f88382ca5e2a6a72bc46b4ea6153c507/tumblr_o1nlfphzQp1tcrrdyo1_500.jpg) ** _

-

Barry stares at the paper that’s been flung in front of him. He slowly drags his gaze to Iris, then to the paper, and back again. “Uh,” Barry side-eyes the paper. “What’s this?”

“It’s an ad. For a roommate.” Iris says with her hands planted on her hips. “You need to move.” The words are sharp but not hurtful. “I know you moved back in with dad because I moved in with Eddie, but really. Dad is a big boy, he can handle living on his own.” Iris finally drops the stiff pose and softens in both frame and tone. “Plus, I think Wally wants to move in with dad…”

Barry picks up the paper and holds it in front of his face. “So, you think _this_ is the best option?” He asks, unimpressed.

“Well, you fit the bill, so.” Iris leans over and points to other aspects of the ad. “ _Must have a job, be able to pay half the rent. No pets preferably. Must love crappy sci-fi movies and be willing to discuss television theories at length with sources_.” Iris’ own eyebrows quirk in a taunt. “It’s perfect for you, Bar.”

Well, Barry can’t really argue with that. “You really think Joe’ll be okay?”

Iris rolls her eyes. “With Wally moving in? Oh yeah, dad’ll be just fine. Wally’s just the right age that dad can smother him with parental concern and it’s totally justifiable.”

Barry and Iris share a grin.

)

Barry’s foot taps endlessly against the tiled floor of Jitters, and the way Iris is shooting him excitedly-concerned glances isn’t helping matters. He’d called the number in the ad, left a message, gotten a text in return that said _jitters, Monday, 3pm??? :D_ and here he is. He’d even gone to extreme lengths to get to Jitters _early_ , and watching the seconds tick by is driving him steadily mad.

The door chimes for the millionth time and a kid with shoulder-length brown hair and a shirt that says _“I’m not saying I’m BATMAN I’m just saying nobody has ever seen me and BATMAN in a room together”_ skids in. Barry watches as the guy goes to the counter, makes quick work of his order, and then starts to scan the room.

Barry isn’t sure how he knows, he just _does_. That’s why he slings his messenger bag over his shoulder, picks up his coffee and moves to stand beside the guy. It takes a few moments for Barry to be noticed but it’s worth the wait when the guy’s mouth drops open in a perfect ‘o’. It’s a confidence boost Barry didn’t realize he needed.

“Hey,” Barry starts, “I’m—?”

“Insanely attractive? Yes you are.” The guy isn’t embarrassed as far as Barry can tell, which is remarkable on its own. Barry is no stranger to word-vomit, and certainly no stranger to regretting most of what comes out of his mouth. Barry tunes back in when he realizes the guy is still talking. “What brings you here? I mean, anything besides coffee? A date, girlfriend, boyfriend, stray dog?”

Barry had intended to interrupt, but the way the man continues to shamelessly ramble is genuinely astounding.

Eventually, the man seems to realize what’s happened, and he finally grins sheepishly. “Sorry.” He extends a hand and Barry grips it in a firm handshake. “I’m Cisco.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured.” Barry jokes. “I’m Barry. Barry Allen.”

Realization, for the second time, crosses Cisco’s face. “Oooh, dude!” What was previously a rather polite handshake turns into a high five followed by a fist bump. “Dude, you seriously wanna be my roommate?”

Barry grins. “Uh, yeah, I do.”

Cisco’s coffee is ready and they wordlessly move to an open table again. “Sweet.” Cisco says, almost more to himself than to Barry. “So,” he starts once they’re seated, “you like crappy sci-fi movies?”

“Yep,” Barry purposefully pops the sound of the ‘p.’

“No pets?”

Barry shakes his head.

“Willing to discuss—?” Cisco stops short at Barry’s smirk. “Okay, yeah, you definitely read the ad. I just gotta be sure! You would not _believe_ the people who answer ads without actually reading the fine print!” Cisco’s voice draws attention to their table but it’s more endearing than embarrassing. “That’s half the reason I put what I did at the top.”

“ _No heterosexuals_?”

Cisco’s grin is cheeky and all teeth. “It catches people’s attention!” Cisco shrugs completely unapologetic. “And really, I’ve just found over the years that no matter how much people say they’re “cool” with it, they aren’t really _that_ cool with it.”

Barry’s expression draws together unhappily. “You’ve had issues with people—?”

Cisco waves him off but answers the question. “Nothing serious, just typical douche-bags. Guys who say,” his tone changes to imitation, “ _yeah man I’m totally cool if you wanna bring dudes home, totally fine!_ But the minute I do, they’re acting like I forced them to watch or something.” Cisco shrugs. “Girls are usually better, but I’ve met some crazies that way too.”

They both take a moment to sip at their drinks.

Cisco continues. “I mean, I’m not saying all straight people are bad or anything, but. It just gets old after a while.”

Barry nods. “I can understand that. I had a roommate in college who was way too passive-aggressive about that sort of stuff.”

Cisco grins. “Yeah?”

Barry nods and silence blankets their conversation for a moment. It’s not awkward or tense, though, instead it’s soft and easy. Barry is the one to break the silence. “Can I ask, are you—?”

“Pan,” Cisco retorts with an easy grin. “You?”

“Bi.” Barry continues talking. “And, I do have a job. I work at the CCPD and I can pay rent just fine.” It’s a turn off topic, but it gets the smallest bit of tension in Cisco’s shoulders to drop.

“Awesome.” Cisco’s voice is firm but reverent.

)

Over the course of moving in, Barry learns a lot about Cisco. He learns that Cisco is twenty-two, and somehow that makes Barry feel so _old_ even at just twenty-five. He learns that Cisco is practically a certified super genius, with a deep-seated adoration for television and movies, and an even deeper-seated resentment for his prodigy brother. Barry learns that Cisco still loves his family even if they’re more estranged than not. Barry learns how Cisco likes his eggs, toast, pasta, and the precise volume the TV needs to be at for maximum enjoyment.

Barry also learns that Cisco has little to no shame, is unafraid to walk around shirtless and sometimes pantless—clad in boxers or a towel—and is unafraid of Barry meeting whatever date he brings home. Not that Barry tries to hide his own dates either, but seeing Cisco’s throws Barry a little off-kilter. When he’d had roommates in college, he’d always managed certain discretion; when he lived alone well, he was _alone_. And it wasn’t as though Joe was bringing home dates every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday nights.

Despite the oddness to it all, Barry grows used to it after a few weeks. He grows so used to it, in fact, that when the first Saturday night rolls around that Cisco _doesn’t_ bring home a date, Barry is concerned. He sits up from where he’s reading on the couch when Cisco stumbles in, drunk but alone. “Cisco?”

“Barry!” Cisco cheers and tumbles his way to the couch. He slips, somewhat graceful, over the back of the couch and lands half on top of Barry’s legs. “My man!”

Barry laughs, dog-ears the page in his book and sets it aside, doesn’t push Cisco off. “Rough night?”

“Not at all!” Cisco’s voice is honest and cheerful, so the concern burning in Barry’s chest subsides. “Just no one worth my while tonight,” Cisco shrugs as he starts to strip off his jacket and shoes. “I mean, there were some _fine_ people, but, eh.” Cisco shifts until he’s less crushing Barry’s legs and more resting softly atop them. “What about you? No big date?”

Barry laughs. “Do I ever have a big date?”

“Sometimes!” Cisco retorts. “You’re definitely hot enough.” His tone is matter of fact with no room for argument.

Barry just rolls his eyes affectionately. “Right, that’s why there’s a line out the door to get a piece of this.” It’s just as teasing, though, because he knows he’s pretty attractive and not excessively unhappy about his appearance. Something in his voice and words must not reach Cisco, though, because the younger man is gliding closer until their bodies are pressed together.

Barry feels as though he blinked, and Cisco was suddenly close—but Barry felt every inch of Cisco’s body slide against his.

“You’re really hot.” Cisco adds, and his breath is close enough to chill Barry’s skin.

“So are you.” The words topple from his lips without his explicit consent; Cisco’s face lights up, though, so it’s worth it. “Are we doing this?”

Cisco hums as he pretends to think it over. “Oh hells yeah are we doing this.” And without further ado, he leans closer and presses their lips together. Barry reacts instantly: his arms snap to curl around Cisco’s body and pull him that much closer, his legs spread to accommodate the weight of Cisco between them. Cisco’s hands immediately knot in his hair and the kiss deepens.

Cisco’s tongue is in his mouth, exploring insistently. Something in the kiss is deeper than just alcohol and being lonely—it’s something that’s been simmering since that first moment they met in Jitters. Both men melt into the couch, sinking until Barry is flat on his back and Cisco is pulling back from the kiss to sit straight up in his lap. Cisco looks down at Barry with foggy eyes and an ear to ear grin.

Cisco’s fingers trail greedily to the hem of Barry’s shirt and pull it off without preamble. Barry returns the favor, then presses close to Cisco and relishes the feel of skin on skin. Barry shudders and rolls his hips up. “Shit,” he gasps against Cisco’s neck. “Should we—bedroom?”

Cisco laughs and is pulling back from Barry despite the desperation coming off both of them in waves. Cisco reaches into the drawer of the couch-side table and pulls out a small tube and a few condoms. “I am always prepared.” Cisco admonishes as though Barry had doubted otherwise.

They’re both laughing as they kiss again, and they lose themselves in the electric feeling of lips against lips.

Barry is the one to eventually pull back, because his lips are stinging with sensitivity and because his fingers are aching where they’re curled on Cisco’s hips. Barry’s chest is heaving for air and he grins at the way Cisco chases his lips. “I don’t know about you but I’m really sick of wearing pants.”

Cisco groans and he’s toppling out of Barry’s lap. Rather than try to be seductive and sexy and undress one another both men divest themselves of their jeans before coming back together. Cisco climbs right back into Barry’s lap without a word, hands Barry the lube with an expectantly raised eyebrow.

Barry looks between the lube and Cisco and even sneaks a peak to their flushed cocks. “Uh.”

Cisco’s eyebrow, still arched, changes from expectant to concerned. “Have you not—?”

“No!” Barry’s face is bright red and his voice is nearly a shriek. “I have, I just, you want me to?” Barry asks a bit hesitant. He’s not opposed to prepping Cisco, to _fucking_ his roommate, it’s just not often that he’s the one doing _this_.

Cisco seems to read into his expression and understands everything Barry isn’t saying. “I _definitely_ want you to.” Cisco rolls his hips for emphasis. “If you’re game, dude.”

Barry is nodding so fiercely he nearly hits Cisco in the nose. “I am so game, yeah.” Words fall to the wayside as Barry slicks up two fingers and immediately presses one to Cisco’s hole. “Holy shit,” the words slip out in a hiss as he slides the finger deep inside Cisco, moving quick so he can slide in a second finger. “You feel— _fuck_.”

Cisco grins and bounces just enough to get Barry’s fingers deeper inside. “I’ve been thinking about this since you left me that message.” He braces his hands on Barry’s chest, strategically so he can play with Barry’s nipples as he grinds. “Your _voice_ , dude, ridiculous.”

Barry laughs but it’s a choked sound. “You _did_ hit on me at Jitters.”

“It took everything I had not to jump you right there.” Cisco admits as he reaches for Barry’s hand and cock in the same motion. He grabs Barry by the wrist and pulls his hand away, gives Barry’s prick a quick stroke. “Get inside me, _now_.” He holds up a condom in from of Barry’s face and just smirks as Barry scrambles to put it on.

Barry helps Cisco adjust their positions. He grabs Cisco by the hips and lifts him just enough to line up their bodies. When Cisco starts to sink down, letting out a drawn out gasp as he does so, Barry can’t help but buck his hips. Barry looks up at Cisco and takes in the dazed look on the younger man’s face. Cisco bounces in Barry’s lap perfectly, his hair swinging with each motion and each especially deep thrust drawing a groan from his mouth.

“You look so good like this.” Barry gasps as his fingers, again, aching with how hard they’re latched onto Cisco’s hips. “I can’t believe—oh god,” Barry throws his head back but doesn’t take his eyes off Cisco. His eyelids do flutter, though, when Cisco clenches around his cock over and over again.

“You feel amazing.” Cisco retorts, “I could do this forever.”

Barry laughs, a tangled sound. He thrusts up once, then grinds his hips against Cisco’s body rather than continuing to thrust. He struggles to sit up until his back is against the arm of the couch and he has better leverage to fuck into Cisco. Barry reaches up and grabs a fistful of Cisco’s hair, uses his grip to pull him closer and kiss the younger man hard on the mouth.

Cisco keens at the mix of pleasure and pain darting along his scalp, down his spine, straight to his cock. His lips are wet and chapped against Barry’s. “I’m gonna come, dude. Fair warning.” Barry’s smile just widens and he thrusts faster, harder, deeper, intent on bringing Cisco to the brink. “Ohh, fuck, dude, dude, _dude_.” Cisco bends and seals his lips against Barry’s as he comes, his cock pulsing and spilling into their stomachs.

Barry’s motions don’t falter despite the way his mind numbs at the feeling of Cisco clenching rhythmically around him; instead he keeps up his pace unrelentingly. Cisco’s nails dig into his shoulders and his knees dig into Barry’s sides with how tightly he’s wrapped around Barry’s body. Barry groans, presses his and Cisco’s foreheads together. “M’gonna come.”

“Do it, c’mon,” Cisco urges, “do it and then we can take this to the bedroom and do it _again_.” Cisco kisses all along Barry’s jaw until he’s nibbling on Barry’s ear, delicately. “Come inside me, Barry.” Cisco croons.

Barry does just that, his hips finally stalling as he presses as deeply into Cisco as he can. He feels too hot all over and even with the condom, he feels filthy pulsing inside of Cisco. He calls out Cisco’s name and throws his head back far enough to set off a cramp in his neck. It passes quick, though, shoved aside by the lingering ecstasy of his orgasm.

His whole body feels like it’s vibrating as he slowly but surely comes down from the high. Barry grins up at Cisco, dopey and sated. Neither man makes a point to move or extricate themselves from one another. Eventually, though, they do break the silence.

“Holy shit.” Cisco’s voice seems impossibly loud now that the blood rushing in their ears has faded. “Definitely doing that again. Especially when I’m less drunk.” The scent of booze is still slightly lingering n Cisco’s breath, but Barry isn’t perturbed. “And less hungry,” Cisco continues. “I think I wanna make tacos, you in?”

Barry finally removes his hands from Cisco’s hips and wraps the man in an embrace instead. He kisses Cisco on the lips, firm but unassuming, soft. “You’re amazing.” His laugh is quiet and kind and synchronizes with Cisco’s in perfect harmony.


End file.
